Night to Remember
by Cinder.fox.shadow3
Summary: Two captains go drinking, and one gets wasted, what will happen next?


Night to remember

Cinder- Hey other story down

Juushiro-this is strange

Shunsui- you can say that again

Cinder- anyway here are these to. now I only have 1 bleach story to write and 6 other story's to write.

The captains had been called to a meeting a while ago and were headed to their room after, except for squad thirteens captain and squad eights captain, who had decided to go out for drinks. They were now sitting at the table with saki their faces a shade of pink.

"Come on Juushiro, have another." Shunsui said going to pour more into his friends glass.

"No, I've had to much already." Juushiro protected, waving a hand in the air.

"Don't be shy, here you go." He replied pouring the saki and handing over the glass.

"No, really no more for me." Juushiro argued and pushed it away.

"Well?" Shunsui asked looking intently.

"Its..ahh." the brown haired man said as he fell back.

"Shunsui, Shunsui hey!" Juushiro shouted and moved quickly to his friends side.

"Come on, walk straight." Juushiro sighed as he helped his friend to his room.

"Juushiro, I can walk on my own." Shunsui commented wobbling inside.

"No you can." The thirteen squad captain muttered, "Here, you can lay down until you can walk properly." He moved away when he saw his friend already pasted out. "Man, what am I going to do with you." He laughed as he pulled a blanket over him, but was suddenly grabbed and dragged next to his friend. "Hey, Shunsai what are you doing?" He asked as he was tightly squeezed.

"You warmer." His friend replied still squeezing.

"Warmer?" He asked, trying to squirm free.

"Your body is warmer than the blanket." Shunsai explained, half asleep.

"Come on let go already, I'll get you another blanket." Juushiro assured and squirmed until his was almost out of the bear hug.

"No!" Shunsai cried and tackled his friend and held him down on his back.

"Hey!" The white haired man yelped.

Shunsai looked down as he towered over his friend his cheeks still a red shade.

"Shunsai?" His friend questioned as he lowered himself. "What are you?" He asked,before he was kissed on the forehead.

He was going to ask 'why' but his mouth was locked with the others and his cheeks turned reddish. He felt a hand reach down to his crotch and began to touch.

"Shunsai, knock it off!" He shouted and throw his friend off, making him hit the wall.

"Ow! What was that for?" Shunsai asked rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry, you frightened me." Juushiro replied and moved to his friends side.

"That really hurt." The other complained.

"Sorry, but why would you do that?" Juushiro asked placing his arms around his friend moving him back to the matt.

"Well, I thought it was a good way to pass the time, but if you gonna hurt me like that I'll just leave you alone." Shunsai answered and looked down with a sad face.

Juushiro looked at his friend and felt sorry for him, and he started to think it wasn't the worst thing to do.

"Alright." Juushiro said turning his head to the side.

"Huh?" Was the others response.

"I said it was alright, you can do what ever you would like." Juushiro explained and look over with a blush.

Shunsai looked closer and saw his friends red face and know it was fine to do so, and it wasn't much later the two of them were on the matt, Juushiro naked and Shunsai wearing only is pants. Shunsai moved his hands down the others body and rubbed the others nipples while he licked his neck, earning moans and yelps when the other was startled. He moved down the body gliding his tongue over the skin, until he came to the others manhood and climbed back up the body kissing and sucking.

"If you could, try not to leave marks." Juushiro requested.

"Sorry." Was the response. "Are you liking this?" Shunsai asked licking around the stomach.

"Yeah, you're pretty good at this." His friend answered, hold back a moan.

Shunsai nodded and moved down to the others members and sucked, getting a moan from the other. Juushiro was focused more on the sucking then he was a hand rubbing at his entrance and when the hand inserted a finger he yelp in pain.

"Ow! what is that?" He asked one eye closed.

Shunsai didn't answer and sucked harder, and inserted two more fingers, again another yelp of pain.

"Shunsai!" His friend shouted.

"Its fine." He said and swallowed the others seeds.

"You swallowed them! You idiot!" Juushiro replied, looking very shocked.

"Don't worry, anyway." Shunsai continued and thrust his finger in to the other.

"Ow, be careful." The uke said.

"Sorry, are you ready?" He asked taking the fingers out.

"For what?" The other asked looking confused.

"Just relax." Was his answer.

"Relax? For what?" He shouted.

Shunsai got into position and pushed in, causing great pain to the others body. Juushiro quickly covered his mouth to stop the yell of pain.

"You alright?" His friend asked looking worried.

"Yes, I'm fine but give me more warning." Juushiro said and looked up.

Shunsai look at the other until he was allowed to move, for the squad thirteen captain it hurt allot more than fingers but bared with it until the pleasure took over and he was driven nuts. He wanted more and started to buck his hips to get more friction meeting every thrust. They continued this until they came, Shunsai after Juushiro's second cumming.

"Ow, what hit me?" Shunsai groaned when he woke up.

"Morning Shunsai." Juushiro called. "Thirsty?"

"Morning Juush- where the hell are you pants!?" He asked jaw dropping.

"Over there, and you're right that was fun." Juushiro commented smiling.

"What was?" Shunsai asked, confused look.

"Last night." He explained, confused for the others confused and silents. "We did 'it' last night." Shunsai's face turned a great tomatoes red and he passed out. "Shunsai, Shunsai can you hear me!?"

"Shunsai!"


End file.
